Frozen (Novel)
by yerfdogwritesbooks
Summary: Fearless optimist Anna teams up with Kristoff in an epic journey, encountering Everest-like conditions, and a hilarious snowman named Olaf in a race to find Anna's sister Elsa, whose icy powers have trapped the kingdom in eternal winter.


**Chapter One, "Frozen Heart" **

My name is Anna. It is pronounced "Ah-na," more like. I am the princess of a kingdom in Norway called Arrendelle. My sister—Elsa—is the Queen now. Once our parents passed away, she was appointed as the new Queen—but she wasn't of age just yet—and due to her ascribed status, we had to wait. Now that she has been coroneted, she runs our kingdom with substantial influence and regard.

But my story is not about a queen who runs a kingdom with valor or eruditely status. My story is of how I discovered Elsa's ice powers, and how I realized the true meaning of love. You see, one night in the heart of winter, I was struck in the head by an ice crystal of Elsa's own conjuring. I did not know about it until I had discovered her powers and was engaged to my now husband, Kristoff.

To me, before I found the truth, the adventures that Elsa and I shared were of only natures doing. When she struck me in the night, my parents took me to a group of trolls, who fixed my condition and erased all memories of Elsa's powers that I had possessed. The Elder Troll told my father that had Elsa struck me in the heart, it would have been nearly impossible for him to fix, but lucky for me, it was a head wound. He replaced the memories with natural ones, such as: Ice-skating on a lake or sledding off of an indention in a cliff-side, as opposed to Elsa fabricating her own body of ice for me to skate on inside of the castle.

Before I retained this knowledge, I wondered why she was in seclusion. After our parents died, the castle was empty—besides the maids alongside Elsa and I, there was no one there. I guess you could say life was a little boring. I had my fun days, but overall my time spent before Elsa's coronation was far from exciting, which is where my story starts.

I walked through the halls of the large castle looking for Elsa one night before I went to bed. I wanted to show her a new idea I had for a snowman. Elsa and I had built a snowman in the past, so I found it appropriate to run my idea past her so that maybe she could help me build another.

Elsa had moved out of my room just two weeks before. She was moved to another room within the castle and, at the time, I thought that she was just too old to share a room with me and saw no problem in asking her to play. When she closed her door for the last time, I can remember her blue eyes looking at me from the doorway. She showed contempt, a bit of anger and even some sadness.

I did not know why she had looked at me in such a way. To me, it seemed as though she were just moving rooms. I soon realized that I was wrong when I knocked on her door to ask her to play.

"Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?" I asked her, "it doesn't have to be a snowman."

She tried to speak through the muffling of the door, "Go away Anna."

I did not know what to do at this point. Maybe she just wanted to be away from me for a while, or maybe she was sick, in which case quarantine was the only option. I looked at the floor with dismay.

"Bye," I muttered as I walked away.

I continued to ask her every couple of years, after seeing her occasionally around the castle—which gave me a hope that she could come out of her room. She never did—I didn't know why, and was beginning to wonder what was wrong with her. When I reached the sophomoric age, my parents left on a trading journey. On their voyage, they were shipwrecked due to a storm. They died amidst the storm and were buried soon after. I was the only one to attend the funeral—all of the servants and I that is, as Elsa could not leave her room.

Finally, once the funeral was over and I was back in the castle, I decided to try once more with my sister. I walked to her door and knocked—something I had become quite good at considering I had been doing it all of my life.

"Elsa," I paused and received no response, so I continued, "people are asking where you've been," again, no response so I went on, "I'm right out here for you. Just let me in?"

Elsa still did not respond. I heard a sniffle from the other side of the door, so I knew that she was listening—maybe she had a cold or something.

So I proceeded,

"We only have each other, it's just you and me, what are we going to do?" She still said nothing, so I asked the question I had been asking her for years with no response, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

I stopped and listened closely. I heard a faint noise, which sounded like someone crying and soon realized that it was my sister tearing up. I sat with my back against the door and closed my eyes, hoping that she would come out, but she never did.

Nearly three years later, it was finally time for my sister's coronation. It was a beautiful day in Arrendelle, a perfect day for her coronation ceremony. Seagulls flew over the fjord as guests began to arrive. I, however, was still asleep, until one of the servants woke me.

"Princess Anna," he yelled through the door, "sorry to wake you ma'm,"

"No no no, you didn't wake me, I've been up for hours," I said with a yawn.

I think I fell back asleep because the next thing I heard was another knock on the mahogany door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Still me, ma'am," he said, "the gates will open soon, time to get ready."

"Of course," I said, "ready for what?"

"Your sisters Coronation, ma'am."

"My sister's _corneration_. It's coronation day!"


End file.
